Child Never Giving Up
by darkcazzievirvues
Summary: a young woman is having Weird Dreams with changes and someman following her, also he someone who knew her Mother. On Hiatus Now
1. Chapter 1

a young woman around 30 with shoulder length Brunette Brown hair and Green eyes with pale skin and rosybud lips wearing a white shirt with 4 buttons open to allow her to breath but showing her Breasts along with her Black bra and Dark Blue jeans with a pair of Black high heels laying on the grass in a big garden then she heard her name being called

"LAURA, LAURA" and she sat up and saw a man around 40s with black/grey hair with brown eyes


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning

Jonathan sat in his Armchair with his Wife Camille Asleep in their bed and Their Daughter Laura Asleep in her bed, Jonathan started to Remember when he met Camille and Concieving Laura.

**Flashback **

**he walk out into the night and found a young woman lying unconscious and he picks her up and carries her inside, later she wakes up in a Master Bedroom with white bandages wrap from her stomach to her chest and she found herself strip of her weapons and Jonathan step out the shadows and introduces himself and told the woman that he found her outside unconscious and he has a maid change to change herself and her bandages and over the days he helped her nurse back to health and one evening while Camille was buttoning up her dress, Jonathan came in and sooner he was sat in a chair with Camille sat facing him with her legs over either side of his legs and he leans forward and takes her Breast into his mouth and Camille leans her head back with eyes closed and she moans then she realized what happening and stops Jonathan by pulling his head away from her Breast and kissing him on the lips and says **

**"I'm Sorry, I'm Can't " and on the last day Camille was ready to leave to go back to her Home village and Jonathan lead Camille to a Garden and kneel on his left knee and says **

**"Camille I know that you think I'm a Monster, a Vampire but I will admit this, I love You, I not like some Vampire who would tell a girl he loves her then becomes a Bastard and she a Slut so I ask you this, Will you marry me? become My Wife, Mother of My Children and Light to My Darkness", and Camille says **

**"I...I speechless, I Don't Know", and Jonathan says at least think about it and keep it until you decide and Camille kiss him and rides back to Budapest and later in her Mansion, Master Bedroom Camille decided and puts the silver Diamond ring on her fourth finger . **

**nights later while Camille was sleeping, Jonathan appeared in her room and walks to Camille side and gently shook her and Camille wakes up and sees Jonathan sitting on the bed and Camille says **

**"Jonathan, what are you doing here?" and Jonathan says **

**"I came to see what you decided and chosen" and Camille looks at the ring and Jonathan follows to where Camille Eyes are and his Eyes widen at the ring around her fourth finger and says **

**"you mean you would-" but Camille says **

**"Become Your Wife, Mother of Your Child and Light to your Darkness, If that what you mean then yes I Chosen you" just as she said the last word of the sentence Jonathan kissed Camille passionate as he leans her back into her Bed.**


	3. Chapter 3 Wedding and I Do

Weeks later the Wedding set up and as Jonathan waited for his wife "**Wife ,what a name so glorious"** to come down the aile Camille wearing a beautiful White Wedding Dress with a White Top Corset Sleeveless and Neck-line to her chest showing her Breasts pushed Together and Showing and White Long Gloves to her elbows and White Strap High Heels with Long White Stocking and her Black Ink Curly Hair pulled up into a Bun and Jonathan wearing a Black Wedding Suit with a White Shirt and his long Black Raven Hair pulled back into a Ponytale and then the Violins started and Camille walked down the ailse to stand next to her Husband-soon-to-be and the priest started until he reach ask saying

"Jonathan Wild, Do you take Lady Camille Von Harker to be your Wife and Mother of your Children?" and Jonathan says

"I Do"

and then the priest says

"Lady Camille Von Harker, Do you take Jonathan Wild to be your Husband and Father of your Children?" and Camille says

"I Do" and then the priest says

"I Now prounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the Bride" and Jonathan pulls Camille against his body and Jonathan Dips Camille and kiss her Passionately on the Lips and Mouth and Everyone Cheers, Everyone dance and so does Jonathan and Camille as Husband and Wife.

Later after Everyone leaves, Jonathan picks up Camille Bridal Style to carry her to their Bedroom and then once in their Bedroom Jonathan puts Camille down and tells her to get Ready and Camille goes into the Bathroom and takes off her Wedding Dress and puts on her see-through White Corset with see-through White Stocking Attach to White Knickers Attach to the see-through White Corset and She walks out to see Jonathan back to her Bare Naked except for his Black Boxers and she walks up behind him and runs her hands over his Bare Naked back and he turns around.


	4. Chapter 4 Love and Passion

**Chapter 4 Love and Passion **

sorry haven't updated, school work

please review,

Jonathan turn around to his Wife Camille to see her wearing see-through White Corset attach to a see-through White Knickers attach to pair of long see-through White Stockings with White Silk Ribbons tied to keep them up and her Black Ink Curly long Hair let out and hanging around above her elbows and she blushing of her Breasts being shown alittle and pushed up

Jonathan noticed and smirk at his wife blushing and felt the same thing for her: embrassasment, Jonathan stood wearing Black Boxers and nothing else, allowing his pale creamy muscular chest to breath and fresh air to his chest,

then Jonathan step forward and wraps his arms around his Wife Camille waist and pulls her closer to him and he leans down and kisses her on the lips,mouth and his right hand resting on her left hip and his left hand on her right hip and his cold tongue slid inside Camille mouth and caress her tongue while she strokes Jonathan's,

then Jonathan ripped Camille White See-Through Corset,Knickers and Stocking off along with his Black Boxers

suddenly Camille was picked up by her Husband and he carried her to their Master Grand Bed without breaking the kiss and once Camille was put down and completely comfortable, Jonathan kiss his way down to Camille neck and place bite-marks on her neck as she moaned and pulled herself closer to her Husband Jonathan and Jonathan smirked then move down to her Swells Breasts and suck her right nipple until it harden and repeated the process to her other left Breast which looked abandon and then he moved down to her stomach and licked her belly button then stop then repeated it again as he heard his Wife moan while Camille Moaned and holded Jonathan head closer as her moans encourage him more

"Jonathan I don't think I can hold any longer" said Camille who look ravished but not completely and her Husband Jonathan looked up and licked his sweet wet lips and says "Just a little longer My Loving Wife and you will finally feel me inside you, giving Pleasure, taking Pain away, I Promised" and Jonathan pulled Camille's legs over both either of his Strong shoulders and Jonathan licks his Wife Camille wet and sliky entrance then Thrust his cold soft tongue into his Wife dripping entrance and Camille screams with Pleasure and She Thrust her hips forward making her Husband Jonathan slide his tongue deeper and Camille moans then becomes tired from Pleasure her Husband giving her.

Jonathan sets Camille down and smiles at her, he wraps his Wife legs around his waist his long silky soft Manhood at Camille wet silky dripping entrance then her Husband said "My Loving Wife, Now We become One and I become You, You become Me" and Camille smiles at her Husband weakly and Jonathan smiles back then leans down and kiss his Wife Camille on her sweet wet Rosybud Lips,

then Jonathan Thrust Himself into Camille and she arches agaist him and Jonathan throws his head back and groans out his Pleasure while Camille pulls herself closer to him and Jonathan slides deeper in his Wife Camille reaching to her Womb while stroking, caressing her dripping walls as they became tight around his Manhood,

Soon They became One, Pumping together with limbs entwined and Jonathan kept Thrusting into his Beautiful ravished Wife Camille while she Thrust back, her hips forward into her Handsome husband Jonathan,

then Camille tensed, Arched and Screamed her Released as she holded her Husband to her then Jonathan tensed and thrown his head back and Roared his Realeased with his Chocolate Brown Eyes Flashing and his Vampire Fangs showing to their Length and Jonathan shot his Seed inside his Wife Camille to her Womb and then they collasped with Exhaustion and Jonathan bit Camille and minutes Camille Fell Asleep with Jonathan long after.


	5. Chapter 5 Worries

(little information of the characters/Camille Von Harker lives in a small part of Budapest, in a castle/mansion with a village surrounded by big,tall trees and green grass, bushes and a stream and a bridge and she is the daughter of a deceased king/head vampire hunter and a deceased Poor Transylvanian villager woman) (Jonathan Wild lives in a massive castle and is the son/only child of a deceased noble vampiress and a deceased Poor Transylvanian man.)

**Chapter 5 Future and Worries **

the next day in the morning

Camille woke up, feeling statufides and next to her was her Husband Jonathan who asleep with their covers up to their stomaches and Camille smiled and remembered last night, their wedding night and then Camille blushed as she saw Jonathan bare naked body last night and she touch her neck to feel 2 bitemarks on her neck,

then Jonathan started to stir and then woke up while laying in the Master grand Bed and looked at Camille and smiled then pulled Camille down next to him gently and wraps his arms around his Beautiful Wife Camille and pulls his Wife under him then kiss her on the lips with Love and says

"Good Morning, My Beautiful Loving Wife Camille" and Camille smiles with her Green-Forest eyes shinying and Camille says

"Good Morning, My Handsome Loving Husband Jonathan" and Jonathan leans down and kisses the Only Woman He Ever Love,

Hour later

Camille came out of the the Bathroom while wiping her Mouth with a White Tissue and put a mint in her Mouth to fresh it Up Then Camille pulled on Black Boots and grab her Weapon Belt and walks out of her Master Bedroom while doing up her Weapon Belt and she see's her Husband Jonathan and He turns around to his Wife Camille and She kisses Him on the Cheek and Mouth, Lips and says

"My Darling Jonathan, I'm Going out to kill Monsters, so Don't worry about me" and Jonathan says

"Oh But I must worry because It My Duty to Worry about My Beautiful Loving Wife" and He pulls her Closer to Him and Jonathan kisses Camille on the Lips while leaving Peasure,

Finally after what seemed Eternity, Jonathan let go of His Wife Camille and Camille smiled then walked to finish her Job.

Hour gone

Jonathan sat in a Room with Couches, Armchairs and Tables surrounded by Books after Books with thousands of Stories. The Library was Huge after all it was filled with Stories, Poems, Knowledge and Facts, Fictions, Romance. Jonathan got up and pour Blood into a glass and put it to his Lips then tilted his Head back as He drank the entire glass and then put it down and lick His Lips and he walked out of the Library and to their Master Bedroom Then to Their Bathroom which was Huge with a Huge Bath with Beautiful design of a Dragon face on 2 Big Silver Taps.

There he found a Pregnancy Test and Shock came onto his Face, Positive was on the Pregnancy Test and soon Jonathan realized His Wife Camille is Pregnant then Jonathan raced out of the Castle/Mansion to find His Wife Camille and Protect her.

Meanwhile Camille was looking for a Grey-Hair Werewolf while Thinking of how to tell her Husband She Pregnant, then she pulled out her Pistol full of Silver Bullets and carefully looking around To Not To Be Surprised,

Then She heard a Growl of Anger and turned to the Big Tall Grey-Hair Werewolf and It Roared and Camille pointed her Pistol up at it but it Roared again and Ran off and Camille ran after It. Meanwhile Jonathan followed Camille Tracks through the forest of a Pathway and heard a Roar and Jonathan Ran Faster while using his Vampire Speed, the Grey-Hair Werewolf climb a Vine Leaves-less Tall Big Tree and got Ready to Jump at Camille while Roaring but She aimed her Pistol at Quickly and

BANG, BANG

Into the Grey-Hair Werewolf, One in the Head and One in the Shoulder and it fell to the Ground Life-less and She heard her name calling out

"CAMILLE, CAMILLE WHERE ARE YOU?" and Camille Shouted back

"I'M HERE JONATHAN" and Jonathan found Camille and she ran into her Husband Arms Crying, not Being able to him but Jonathan lifted His Wife Head and He Looked her in the eyes and Said

"I Know, I Know" was All Jonathan Said before He Flash them Both back at Her Castle/Mansion.


	6. Chapter 6 Thinking and Protection

**Chapter 6 **

**Thinking and Protection **

The Next Night,

Midnight

Jonathan thought about everything that happened just then and now, since Camille is Pregnant. Now He is happy of Being a Father as well as Being a Husband because he be able to watch the child grow up with the Love and Care of it's Parents Jonathan and Camille but Now what was the child, a Handsome boy with the Charm of his Father or the Beautiful Fighter like her Mother then Jonathan looked at his Wife Camille and would like to Kiss her on the Lips full to thank her for giving Him a chance of Life.

Camille layed on top of Jonathan, asleep with a Creamy Black Silk cover layed wrapped around both Camille and Jonathan Bare Naked Bodies and Jonathan Smirked as he heard Camille slow, quiet breathing and then felt her move against him and Camille opened her eyes and rubbed them and looked up to see Jonathan looking down on her, smiling.

"What" Camille responds sleepily and Jonathan leaned down and kissed Camille on the Lips fully and after minutes of kissing, Jonathan pulled away and looked Camille in the eyes then Jonathan said something that made Camille gasp

"Thank You" and Camille replies

"For What?" and Jonathan pulls Camille Closer to him so her Breasts are pushed up against Jonathan Muscular Chest and He replies

"For Giving me a chance at Life" and He kissed her again but this time full of Love and Care and Camille put her hand on his cheek then stroking it with passion, Jonathan pulled away and Smirks with the look of Devilish Smile that Dracula might uses.

"Jonathan, Do You Love Me?" and Jonathan becomes Shocked, a little angry and says

"Of Course Because You're not like other Women and It took Me a While for Me To Show You I Love You and Also You're My Beautiful Loving Wife" and Camille smiles and hugs Jonathan as She pins Him down and kiss him on the Lips fully and Jonathan then replies

"Anyway For the Next 9 Monthes I'll have to keep watch on You and the Child and Satisfide your Needs as Well as Mine"


	7. Chapter 7 Birth and Leaving

Auther Note : after this chapter I be writing up my others stories so If you like you can you them as well but also I put up a Poll on my Profile

(set in Vampire Hunter D times but changed Characters)

**Child Never Giving Up Chapter 7 **

**Birth and Leaving **

The Next Monthes were Peaceful and Happy and Jonathan took his Pregnant Wife Camille to his Massive Castle.

Jonathan Vampire friend Dr. Prembley who 200 years old with long dark brown hair and brown eyes come over to Check on Camille and the Child, and one evening Camille so tired went to Bed as she was 4 Monthes Pregnant and Jonathan protectively escorted her to their Chambers, 3 monthes before Jonathan had his old Nursery room become a Bedroom for the Child and a Rocking Chair placed near the Big Tall Window and a wooden Cott which overlooked the Gardens and the Waterstream under the Bridge that at the front of the entrance side of the Window. Camille was a little worried about the Child but now she thought of her Deceasced parents and of her Mother Anna Von Harker who died when Camille was 10 years old by a Werewolf Hunter and how her Father hunted down the Bastard and tortured him with concience and it showed how much her Father loved her Mother.

on the 6th Month Camille and Jonathan spend their time together outside, in the Garden watching the Night Sky and the Stars while Laying on the grass and Camille wearing a Grey dress with straps over her Shoulders and her Breasts swell aboved a Neckline with the dress ended at her Ankles and she has her head resting on Jonathan Chest with her eyes closed as she layed on his Right-side and Jonathan wearing a White Shirt with a collar with 2 top buttons open and long sleeves and Black Trousers and has his Right-arm around Camille waist as his Right-hand on her Big Swell Stomach and he listen to Camille breathing as well as looking at the night sky and then Jonathan looked at his Beautiful Wife and lean to her lips and kissed them with Love and Camille kissed him back and this went on until their went to their Chambers.

3 Monthes later Month 9th ,anyday now Camille would soon Give Birth and Jonathan is as Nervous as a little School Boy on his first day at school, he is now Waiting for his Beautiful Wife to deliver their Child.

One Evening Camille felt Unsatisfide as if something was missing as if she felt empty, She wearing Dark Blue strapless Dress with her Stomach Big Swell so Camille went in Search of her Husband Jonathan who sat in a Red Velvet Armchair, in the Library reading one of Camille's Father Hunting books. The doors opened and Jonathan looked up to see his Beautiful Pregnant Wife Camille Standing there, smiling Devilishly and leaning against the door and Camille walked over to Jonathan then sat on his Lap as She put her Fathers book on the stand next to the Red Velvet Armchair

"Camille, What's Wrong-" but Jonathan was cut off by Camille kissing him on the Lips while She held his Hands around her Waist and Camille Replies

"Jonathan Please, Satisfied My Need, I Need You to put it out, Please" and with that Jonathan picked up His Lust Wife who asked her Husband to Satisfie her Need and carried her to their Master Bedroom, then He threw Her onto the Bed, Smiling and the shiny in Camille Green-forest eyes and He replied

"You're not Leaving that Bed until you can Hardly Walk" and Jonathan Smirked with wickness and desire but also Love then ripped off his clothes and ripped off Camille clothes but he needed to be careful because Camille Pregnant and but big swell stomach and Jonathan climb on top of his Wife Camille ,he kissed her with love and she kissed him back while she wrapped her legs around his waist and Jonathan Thrust himself into his Wife who she moaned with pleasure while Thrust back against her Husband and he groaned ,he slid deeper into Camille and she arched violently hard against him and Jonathan kissed her on the lips with Care and Alertiness and He leaned down to her Breast which were Much Bigger than before Jonathan mouthed Camille Right-Breast into his Mouth and He sucks on her Right-Breast and then Her Other Breast doing it as the other then Thrusted Himself into her and felt her Tighten around him and Jonathan felt his Fangs lengthened and his Eyes change colour and Jonathan heard a gasp of fear and looked at Camille who eyes were of fear, scared and Tears and he made his teeth back to normal and his eyes back to normal and he said

"I'm Sorry My Camille" and he made to pull out when Camille leaned up and kissed him on the lips and said

"It's Alright, I forgive You, It's just Scared me abit" and Jonathan Thrusted a few more into Camille before Pulling out and layed next to Camille as he pulled her into his arms and whispered in her ears "I'm Sorry" over and over.

2 Week later, Camille paced The Library then she screamed with fear as she collasped onto the floor one hand holding her stomach and the other gripping the sofa and then she felt something wet dripping down her legs and she felt scared and nervous, she touch the wetness and she saw... Blood mixed with Water and she paled then the doors opened and Camille looked to see... Jonathan stand there at the door with some of the servants and Jonathan appears next to Camille and picks her up in his Arms and she screams again with tears down her cheeks and he kiss her on the lips and then carries her out and through the halls with some of the servants behind them and they reach their Chambers and Jonathan gently put Camille down on the Bed and a woman came up to Jonathan to ask him to leave and Jonathan kissed her before walking out to wait.

two servants = a man and a woman came up to Camille who bent her legs up and the woman orange hair with brown eyes named Amy wiped Camille forehead and put towels between Camille legs under the Camille pelivic where there she give birth and the man blonde with brown eyes named Carl opened the door to Vampire Dr. Prembley and he came over to Camille and looked her pelivic and told her she going to be okay, fine and Dr Prembley told Carl his assistant to tell Jonathan it's time for Camille to give birth and then Dr. Prembley told Camille to push and she pushed until he told her to stop and she breath in,out in,out in,out then to push and she pushed as hard as she can until Dr. Prembley told her to stop and he looked at her Pelivic and notice the head was out and he said

"Camille, the Head out, just 2 more pushes" then Carl came back into the room and Camille smiled but stopped and pushed harder this time with tears but also hope and she stopped to breath in,out in,out in,out and then he said

"Okay Camille, One Big Push, Okay" and Camille pushed harder and used her last strength and this time she screamed as loud as a Vampire Roars and then Camille heard a cry and Dr. Prembley carefully lifted the Baby, crying up as it's covered in blood and other kinds of stuff and Camille collaspes with exhaustened while smiling happily and Dr. Prembley cleaned the Baby off and wrapped a Green-forest blanket around the baby and handed it to it's Mother and Camille holded her Newborn and smiled with tears in her eyes and said

"Thank You, Dr. Prembley, Oh Thank You" and Dr. Prembley Smile at Camille and said

"That's alright and before I forget, it's a Baby Girl, Mrs Von Harker-Wild" and Camille looks at her Newborn Daughter, the Baby Girl has Deep Dark Brown Hair with Curls and Green-forest Eyes from her Mother and kiss the girl's forehead. Meanwhile Jonathan paced nervously outside and made a promise not to put Camille through it again as he heard everything and finally the scream: Camille's scream and the Baby Cry and Carl came out and told him that He can come in and Jonathan came in and saw his Beautiful Wife Camille holding their child in her arms and she looks up and smiles and Dr. Prembley says

"It's a Baby Girl, Jonathan" and Jonathan smiles and walks over to his Beautiful Wife and Newborn Daughter and kisses both their foreheads and sits on the bed next to Camille as she leans against him and he says "Thank You" to Dr. Prembley and Amy picked up the bloody Dirty Towels and took them to be cleaned and Dr. Prembley sewd up Camille Pelivic.

Hour later, Servant Amy came into the room and offered to take the baby to be cleaned and clothed and Camille gave her daughter to Amy and Amy walked out of her Mistress Chambers and Jonathan turned his head to his Exhausted but Beautiful Wife and kissed her and she pulled away to say

"Jonathan, I need a Shower" and Camille got up out of bed and was about to walk when she nearly collasped but Jonathan caught her and picked her up and carried her to the Enormious Bathroom and ripped off her Clothes and put her gently into the Filled-Up-Hot-Warm-Water-Bath and she leaned back feeling Better but still Exhausted and Jonathan kissed his Beautiful Wife on her Forehead and left her in peace to see his Newborn Daughter and he decided that both he and Camille will need to choose a name for their Daughter.

After the long Bath Camille drained the Bath and Jonathan came in and picked her up and carried her back to their Bedroom where Servant Amy helped dry and clothe Mistress Camille and helped her into Bed.

Soon Jonathan came in with his Daughter and walked to his Beautiful Wife Camille and hands her their Daughter and Jonathan asked

"My Camille, We need to Think and Choose a name for Our Little Bundle" and their Daughter lifts her little hand and Jonathan watches as she grabs his Big Finger and Camille thought of a name and said

"How about Laura" and Jonathan nodded approved and Jonathan said

"Laura Von Harker" and Camille wondered why Jonathan gave Camille's surname to Their Daughter and Camille said

"Jonathan, Laura Surname should be Wild-" and Jonathan kissed Camille on the lips and Jonathan said

"My Dear Camille, I want Laura to have your Surname because I want her to be proud of her Parents" and Camille smiled and leaned against Jonathan and Camille wanted to tell Jonathan but couldn't and Jonathan read Camille mind and said

"Camille, you want to tell me Something" and Camille nodded and looked at her Husband Jonathan and said

"I wanted Laura to have Anna as a Middle name in Honor of My Mother Anna but Never your Mind" and Jonathan turned her Head and he kissed Camille on the lips and pulled away and said

"My Beautiful Wife, I believed Laura would Love It" and he smiled and for the rest of the Day, They spent the Whole day Together as Father Mother Daughter.

2 years later

Camille and her Husband Jonathan have Spent their Time with Baby Laura and Care with Love Raised her approved.

One Day Camille walked into the Library and found Jonathan reading her Fathers books and Camille sat next to Jonathan and he wrapped a Arm around her and Camille needed to tell him and Jonathan knew Camille wanted to talk about Laura here but as She and Himself knew Laura would be Better in Von Harker Home. Camille said

"Jonathan, We need to Talk about Laura" and Jonathan said

"Laura would be Better in You raising Laura in your Home" and Camille looked sad and Jonathan stroked his Beautiful Wife Camille cheek and said

"My Beautiful Camille, I Love You More than Life Itself and I Love Laura as Well" and Camille kissed Jonathan on the Mouth and Lips as he pulled her on Top of Him with wrapping Arms.

2 Days later

The Weather getting Colder and Camille put 2 Big Suitcases into the Carriage of Colour Dark Blue and 4 Wheels of Hard Wood with Metal screws in and One Suitcase of Dark Blue which is Camille's and the Other of Dark Green-forest is Laura and Laura standed next to her Mother and Jonathan came out and kissed his Beautiful, Wonderful Wife Camille who cryed as He hugged her and kissed her Forehead and next Jonathan kneeled down in front of his Daughter Laura who have Tears down her Cheeks and Jonathan hugged her and kissed her Forehead too and pulled away to give Her a Teddy Bear named Carl. Camille picked Laura up and put her into the Carriage and getting in after as she closed the door and Camille waved her hand to Jonathan through the Window as a Goodbye as the Carriage took them to Camille Village in Budapest and Jonathan waved back with Tears down his cheeks then He walked in side his Castle.

Flashback Ended

Jonathan sat in his Armchair in Camille Massive Library with his Beautiful Wife Camille Asleep in her Grand Master-Bed and Their Daughter Laura Asleep in her Master-Bed, Jonathan finished Remembing when he met Camille and Concieving Laura and Jonathan Smiled before leaving so Camille would notice.


End file.
